The emphasis of the In vitro and In vivo Fish Culture Core is to provide reagents, expert advice and actual services for investigators doing experiments with fish cell cultures or live fish of several species. Many of the ongoing and planned research projects of the Center utilize cultured cells for morphological, physiological, electrophysiological and biochemical studies. This Core will provide all resources necessary for set-up, maintenance and analysis of cell cultures from aquatic fishes (and invertebrates). This will include assistance in developing new techniques for specialized needs as well as application of routine procedures for cell maintenance and manipulation. The technician in this Core will also be available to set-up and maintain cultures, when necessary. A variety of damselfish cell lines and primary cultures and zebrafish primary cultures will be continuously available to investigators. Any of the fish cell lines maintained by the American Type Culture Collection will also be obtained and maintained as needed by the technician in this Core. Within this Core three whole animal facilities, the damselfish carcinogenesis and transgenic zebrafish laboratories and the controlled exposure system, will also be made available to Center investigators. In addition, this Core will act as an intermediary to obtain animals, holding tanks and animal care services from the experimental fish hatchery on the RSMAS campus. This function was previously performed by Core 6, which will be dropped in the proposed renewal program. This reallocation of resources is based on experience with actual usage levels of Core 6 during the past 5 years.